User talk:Jonathan Webley/archive2
some more :)) Dear Jonathan Having started learning Klingon? No, unfortunately not :((( To busy editing on the Afrikaans wiktionary :))) ' :In Segh:'araghon Hol: :Chicolate, Plebia > small letters. :Güello > to be deleted. :In Segh:'aSerbayjan Hol: :Kağız, Sülh, Oxumaq > small letters. :In Segh:'aSturya' Hol: :Chicolate, Cumpliaños, Zou > small letters. :Güeyu > to be deleted. :In Segh:'aymar Hol: :Huancasiña > small letter. (I see "Huancasiña" in http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Huancasi%C3%B1a, but not in http://mughom.wikia.com/wiki/Segh:%27aymar_Hol. Do you perhaps know why?) :In Segh:'erSyany Hol: :Сельме > to be deleted. :In Segh:'eSperanto' Hol: :Akvo, Bestoĝardeno, Bombo, Dubi, Frato, Ganto, Kanti, Kiam, Klingona, Klingona lingvo, Klingono, Komerco, Mono, Morti, Naskotago, Sango, Vizaĝo, Zoologia ĝardeno > small letters. :Ĉokolado > ĉokolado :In Segh:'eStI' Hol: :pItlh - All except Vikisõnaraamat > small letters. :In Segh:'ewSqara' Hol: :Bake, Eguzki, Euri, Odol, Txokolate, Ur > small letters. :Begi > to be deleted. :In Segh:'InDoneSIya' Hol: :Adik, Bahasa Klingon, Cokelat, Damai, Darah, Gigi, Hujan, Kebun binatang, Kertas, Logam, Matahari, Mau, Perdagangan, Sarung tangan, Uang, Ulang tahun, Wajah, Bernyanyi, Mati, Sangsi > small letters. :Mata > to be deleted. :In Segh:'Italya' Hol: :Brutto, Buono, Cattivo, Quando, Cantare, Cucinare, Dormire, Dubitare, Morire, Sedersi > small letters. :In Segh:'aprIqanS Hol: :Altyd, Eenkeer, Goed, Reent, Dobbel, Eet, Riskeer, Speel, Sterf > small letters. :In Segh:'InterlIngghwa' Hol: :Moneta, Sanguine > small letters. :Oculo > to be deleted. :In Segh:'InterlIngghwe' Hol: :Ocul > to be deleted. :In Segh:'Iron Hol: :Цӕст > to be deleted. :In Segh:'uSbeq Hol: :Қон > қон :In Segh:'utSItang Hol: :Anniversari, Papièr, Patz, Pluèja, Solelh, Zoò > small letters. :Uèlh > to be deleted. D :In Segh:Dan Hol: :Dårligt, Godt, Dø, Synge, Tvivle > small letters. :In Segh:Doych Hol: :Du, Einmal, Halb, Hässlich, Immer, Schlecht, Schön, Wann, Essen, Jagen, Kochen, Kämpfen, Regnen, Riskieren, Schlafen, Singen, Sitzen, Spielen, Sterben, Zweifeln > small letters. :Übersenden > übersenden H :In Segh:Hay Hol: :Ատամ > ատամ :Արև > արև :Խաղաղություն > խաղաղություն :Աչք > to be deleted. :In Segh:Hellen Hol: :Δυο > δυο :Δύο > δύο :Κακός > κακός :Καλός > καλός :Ὀφθαλμός : to be deleted :In Segh:Herero' Hol: :Eho > to be deleted. :In Segh:Hrvat Hol: :Dobar, Kada, Lijep, Loš, Ružan, Kuhati > small letters. S :In Segh:SamI' ('etyoS) Hol: :Ráfi > small letter. :In Segh:Samoa' Hol: :Lotoā mo manu, Totigilima > small letters. :Mata > to be deleted. :In Segh:SchIp Hol: :Keq, Mirë > small letters. :In Segh:SIchIlya' Hol: :Anniversariu, Bumma, Giardinu zoologgicu, Quannu, Suli, Cantari > small letters. :Àcqua > àcqua. :In Segh:SInDarIn Hol: :Adan, Anor, Galadh, Gwanna, Khelek, Orn, Sereg > small letters. :In Segh:SInughboanon Hol: :Mata > to be deleted. :In Segh:SomalI' Hol: :Biyo, Bombo, Gacan-gashi, Sannadguuro, Heesid > small letters. :In Segh:Soto' ('etyoS) Hol: :Matswalô, Pampiri, Pômô, Setlhingone, Hwa > small letters. :Ihlo, Leihlo > to be deleted. :In Segh:Soto' ('o'yoS) Hol: :Setlhingone > small letter. :Leihlo > to be deleted. :In Segh:Spanya' Hol: :Bueno, Cocinar, Cuándo, Dormir, Dudar, Estudiar, Fea, Feo, Hermosa, Hermoso, Morir, Sentarse > small letter. :In Segh:Sranan Hol: :Alen, Brada, Degedege, Friyari, Singi, Watra > small letter. :In Segh:Sulu' Hol: :Amanzi, Ilanga, IsiHlingoni, Ubhuti > small letters. :Iso > to be deleted. :In Segh:Sunda' Hol: :Getih, Hujan, Kertas, Panonpoé > small letters. :Panon > to be deleted. :In Segh:SuomI' Hol: :Eläintarha, Hammas, Huono, Hyvä, Kasvot, Kaupankäynti, Komeetta, Paperi, Päivä, Raha, Rauha, Sade, Suklaa, Veli, Veri, Vesi > small letters. :Iso, Silmä > to be deleted. :In Segh:Sven Hol: :Bra, Dålig > small letters. :In Segh:SwatI' Hol: :Ku-hlábela > kuhlábela small letter and without an Hyphen. b :In Segh:bIngpuHmey Hol: :Eenmaal, Goed, Lelijk, Schoon, Slecht, Eerbiedigen, Koken, Slapen, Sterven, Twijfelen, Zingen, Zitten > small letters. :In Segh:belaruS Hol: :Дождж > дождж :Сонца > сонца :Як > як :Вока > to be deleted. :In Segh:balghar Hol: :Добро > добро :Лошо > лошо ch :In Segh:Segh:chamoru' Hol: :Papet > small letter. :In Segh:cheH Hol: :Dobré > small letter. :Špatné > špatné gh :In Segh:gheylgh Hol: :Sooill > to be deleted. l :In Segh:latvI' Hol: :Brālis, Komēta, Metāls, Neglīts > small letters. :In Segh:lIngghala' Hol: :Bognilé, Elongi, Makilá, Mbúla, Mói, Ndeko > small letters. :Lǐso > to be deleted. :In Segh:lyetuvI' Hol: :Blogas, Brolis, Dantis, Du, Dvi, Geras, Kada, Kraujas, Pinigai, Popierius, Saulė, Veidas, Verslas > small letters. :Šokoladas > šokoladas :Akis > to be deleted. m :In Segh:majar Hol: :Cipő, Csokoládé, Csúnya, Egy, Eső, Fivér, Fiú, Fém, Habár, Három, Hét, Jó, Kapitány, Kesztyű, Kettő, Kilenc, Kételkedik, Meghal, Mikor, Nyolc, Négy, Perc, Pénz, Rossz, Szép, Születésnap, Torpedó, Tíz, Vér > small letters. :Állatkert > állatkert :Óra > óra :Öt > öt :Üstökös > üstökös :Ők > ők :Szem > to be deleted. :In Segh:malaghaS Hol: :Fiadanana > small letter. :In Segh:malta' Hol: :Demm, Paċi, Xemx > small letters. :Għajn > to be deleted. :In Segh:maorI' Hol: :Waiata-tia > small letter. :In Segh:marIy Hol: :Шинча > to be deleted. :In Segh:Segh:melayu' Hol: :Bahasa Klingon, Damai, Darah, Hujan, Kebun binatang, Kertas, Logam, Matahari, Mau, Perdagangan, Taman haiwan, Wang > small letters. :Mata > to be deleted. :In Segh:moqSa' Hol: :Сельме > to be deleted. n :In Segh:nawatlh Hol: :Mācpalli, Quiyahuitl, Tepoztli, Tōnatiuh, Xocolātl, Xīhuitl, Cuīca, Miqui > small letters. :Āmatl > āmatl :Īxtelolohtli > to be deleted. :In Segh:ngghonI' Hol: :Liho > to be deleted. :In Segh:norghe' Hol: :Bra, Dårlig, Dø, Synge > small letters. :In Segh:noHchI' Hol: :Машар > машар :БӀаьрг > to be deleted. :In Segh:novIal Hol: :Duta, Kanta, Mori > small letters. p :In Segh:papIyamentu' Hol: :Fayesé, Muri, Kanta > small letters. :In Segh:paroy Hol: :Doyggja, Ivi, Syngja > small letters. :In Segh:pghangS Hol: :Laid, Mauvais, Quand, Aller, Approcher, Avancer, Cuire, Dormir, Douter, Enfoncer, Honorer, Mourir, Respecter, S'asseoir, Venir > small letters. :In Segh:pol Hol: :Brzydki, Dobre, Kiedy, Złe, Szanować > small letters. :In Segh:portugheS Hol: :Mau, Quando, Cozinhar, Dormir, Duvidar, Morrer, Sentar-se, Um > small letters. :In Segh:prIyS Hol: :Goed, Sjonge, Stjerre, Twivelje > small letter. :In Segh:prIyS tIQ Hol: :Āge > to be deleted. q :In Segh:qISwa' Hol: :Iskayay, Tunkiy > small letters. :In Segh:qImrI' Hol: :Hyll > small letter. :In Segh:qatalang Hol: :Cantar > small letter. :In Segh:qernew Hol: :Cana, Hager, Teg > small letters. :In Segh:qorSu' Hol: :Cantà > small letter. :In Segh:qurD Hol: :Gumanbarbûn, Strandin > small letters. :In Segh:qwenya' Hol: :Lin, Ré > small letters. :In Segh:qaryala' Hol: :Silmy > to be deleted. r :In Segh:romIn Hol: :Bun, Când, Rău > small letters. :In Segh:rumanch Hol: :Palpiri, Chantar, where has palpiri gone to? I can't see it in "Segh:rumanch Hol" > small letter. :In Segh:ruS Hol: :Когда > когда :Красивый > красивый :Некрасивый > некрасивый :Плохой > плохой :Хороший > хороший :Петь > петь :Сидеть > сидеть :Сомневаться > сомневаться :Стряпать > стряпать :Умереть > умереть :In Segh:rwanDa' Hol: :Amahoro, Nimuhóre > small letters. t :In Segh:tIrq Hol: :Güzel, Iyi, Kötü, Oturmak, Pişirmek > small letters. :Çirkin > çirkin :Ötmek > ötmek :Şüphelenmek > şüphelenmek :In Segh:taghalogh Hol: :Kaarawán, Kantá, Kapatíd na laláki, Metál, Minúto, Paláhayúpan, Papél, Tsokoláte, Túbig, Ulán > small letters. :Áraw > áraw :Áwit > áwit :Óras > óras :In Segh:tatar Hol: :Cırlaw, Ikelänü > small letters. v :In Segh:vIchI' Hol: :Mata > to be deleted. :In Segh:vyet Hol: :Mau, Tốt, Xấu, Ngồi > small letters. w :In Segh:wolop Hol: :Um, Woy > small letters. y :In Segh:yoruba' Hol: :Méjì, Márùn-ún, Mẹjo, Mẹ́fà, Mẹ́je, Mẹ́rin, Mẹ́sàn-án, Mẹ́ta, Mẹ́wàá, Nígbà wo > small letters. :In Segh:yuqateq Hol: :Kiim, K’aay > small letters. Why does Fréda not appear in Segh:'aleman Hol? :(Rugby): No, don't even know who won :)) You people, or us? Greetings --Manie 13:48, 3 jar wa'maH wa' 2007 (UTC) ::O lovely, yes. I was born in South Africa (Afrikaans though, not English). No signs of of our old friend yet :))) --Manie 18:37, 3 jar wa'maH wa' 2007 (UTC)